When Can I See You Again?
by XxAlpha.Heart.JacexX
Summary: (Originally Fireflies, image will be changed soon.) Songfic. Boomer only seeks a friend and Bubbles is that person. Follow them as he learns what it means to have friendship, climb mountains that stand above him, and learn to love. Demi and Jace bringing out their first fic together! *fist bump*


_**Jace: Hello everyone, I'm sure my friend Demi has mentioned it already but I will be taking over his stories as he focuses on his studies. **_

**Demi: Actually I'll still be here but I just won't be submitting any stories, I'll just be offering my ideas and knowledge into the story,**

_**Jace: Really Demi?! You just had to jump yourself into my stories didn't you.**_

**Demi: Actually, last I checked. These were my stories and furthermore...**_**  
**_

_**Jace: Yeah Yeah you stop blah blahing and let's do this one-shot.**_

**Demi: I don't know how I put up with you for so long.**

_**Jace: :3**_

**Demi: Anyway, hi guys and as you can see one of the first stories to be edited is Fireflies. Well actually it won't be called fireflies since the song is changing.**

_**Jace: But it's still Owl City so don't worry about it being completely changed.**_

**Demi: Care to do the honors?**

_**Jace: Yay!**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: We do not own Powerpuff Girls or the song. All rights go to and are preserved by Craig McCracken and Owl City. Please support the official RELEASE! _

**Demi: Wrong story dude. (P.S. Mostly every part in this one-shot takes place at night except for the last one.)_  
_**

* * *

"Boomer?" A blonde haired, 17 year old Caucasian teen slowly smiled as he looked up from his spot upon the beach sand. This was how they always found each other and he beckoned the voice to come sit by him as he rose to a sitting position. Boomer waited until that familiar warmth he had come to favor began warming his once cold heart and looked up to the stars like she always did.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be one of the stars?"

The figure beside him let a giggle escape her lips as she gave him a playful shove.

"This again Boomie."

"I'm serious Bubbles." Boomer laughed as he wrapped an arm around Bubbles bringing her closer. Yes, it's very strange that a ruff and puff are together. Especially with the tension and hate that has been arising between they're families but that didn't matter to these two. They had been friends since the day the ruffs had been revived, Bubbles regretted seeing Boomer die and Boomer hated the fact of continuously fighting over a petty rivalry. They both couldn't stand fighting each other forever, so they created they're own little secret, by day they were hated enemies.

But at night...**  
**

Bubbles leaned her head against Boomers shoulder and gave a happy breath. "Alright Boomie, tell me again what it would be like."

* * *

Boomer smiled taking a stand and held his hand out to Bubbles which she happily took. They walked close to the water as it kissed their bare feet. Boomer smiled at Bubbles and looked back up to the stars, "You're surrounded by other bodies who are just like you, glowing with such a radiance it's impossible for anyone to not notice. You're accepted for what you are and everyone loves you just like the others."

Bubbles knew where Boomer was going in this conversation and moved closer to him as she wrapped her arm around him, only releasing a little bit when he cringed from the pressure on his side. "It happened again, didn't it Boomie?" Boomer let out a silent chuckle as he turned to look into Bubbles calming sky blue irises.

"It's hard Bubbles. Bad enough that I have to put up with my brothers but I also have to deal with everyone else and the hate they have for me and my brothers." Boomer looked out the ocean as he felt a familiar calm he hadn't experienced in some time. "It's nice to know I have someone here with me, but...I don't know, maybe I should...

He looked at Bubbles and his eyes softened before closing his eyes to look down, Bubbles took his chin into her hands and had him look into her eyes.

"How long has it been since we've taken a fly Boomer?" She slowly began rising to his level and Boomer offered a small smile as he kept his eyes closed rising into the air with her.

"Too long Bubbles.?" They laughed together feeling themselves rising higher and higher until their original position was just a speck. Bubbles floated away from Boomer and confused he opened his eyes only to freeze at the sight cast before him. Long blonde hair that reminded him of the sun, eyes that were free and calm like the morning sky, a smile that warmed the hearts of any soul. All bathed beautifully in the afterglow of the moon. Only one word could come to his mind.

_'Angel.'_

She giggled before shooting down to the water. Boomer smiled as he followed her lead and soon they were performing a dance and enjoying themselves doing what they loved most. They could have gone for hours but where's the fun in that?

They stopped upon the middle of the ocean hands outstretched and smiles upon both faces. The moon shined down upon them like a spotlight and the stars watched them as the audience.

Boomer moved closer to Bubbles and rested his forehead atop hers closing his eyes in bliss. Nothing mattered to him in this moment, not his troublesome brothers, his idiotic fathers, even the people of townsville could show up to throw they're hate and insults at him as always but that wouldn't bother him. As long as he held this wonderful woman in his arms, who goes against everything just to offer him happiness. He opened his eyes and blue clashed with blue. Time froze and they became the only two people to exist.

Boomer took the chance to take a risk and began to move his head closer. Bubbles as well moved closer as both eyes slowly began to close as they drew ever closer to each other. Their lips were inches from making contact and...

**HOOOOONG!**

The horn of the boat shocked them enough for them to move farther than they originally were. Bubbles looked across the horizon and saw the sun coming up, Boomer knew what that meant as he began feeling that sadness come to him every time this happened.

* * *

Bubbles floated to him with that same sad expression as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and he savored the last moments to wrap his arm around her as well.

"I wish everyone saw you how I did, if they would just accept you for what you truly are and not what they make you out to be." Bubbles gripped him tighter wishing time would just stop for a little longer. Boomer did his best to ignore the pain in his side as Bubbles held on tighter. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Boomer brought her out to arms length. He smiled wiping a tear that came close to being shed.

"I'm sure we'll find a way Bubbles, I know it." Boomer smiled lifting Bubbles spirits up.

"When can I see you again?" Boomer smiled at the question Bubbles asked as usual both slowly beginning to float their separate ways.

"You know where to find me Bubbles, I think it's time I finally started facing my fears." Bubbles grinned ear to ear before both slowly departed their separate ways waving goodbye to the other.

* * *

"Woah!"

Bubbles looked down and quickly caught Boomer's hand pulling him back up beside her. "I got you Boomie."

Boomer quickly regained his footing letting out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Bubbles." She only gave a smile in assurance as she focused back at the task at hand and began making her way up again. Boomer held his breath before reaching up and beginning the climb up right behind her as well repeating his mantra Bubbles told him to do.

_Left, Right, Left, Right._

Bubbles had already made it to the top and looked down to see Boomer only had a little ways to go. "Come on Boomer! You can do it!" She yelled down giving him a thumbs up.

Boomer moved up and prepared to catch hit footing when he slipped and before he could yell in surprise he found himself hanging off the edge and looking down to deadly fall to the darkness below him. His breathing became heavy and he could almost see his life playing out for him, as he watched he could see that his life wasn't the best and felt he could probably end his pain right here. All it would take is just one slip and he would go plummeting to a death that could release him from this pain. He slowly began letting a finger drop and closed his eyes when a voice broke through his senses.

_"Boomer!"_

It was a voice interlaced with beauty and contentment, a voice that pulled at his hearts strings creating a song of happiness, a voice that he could never tire of.

"Boomer!"

He looked up and soon the terrible images flashing through his mind turned into something else. Red and black soon became yellow, hated glares were replaced with blue, the fires diminished and let meadows take their place. The words of hate and death were replaced with one name...

'Bubbles.' He whispered before remembering where he was. He used his strength and caught his grip and swung himself so his footing was once again where it needed to be. He no longer felt as if something was holding him back from moving as if clouds were floating in his stomach leading him up faster. His gaze was focused on the one person he wanted to reach who was his new goal in life to reach for to gain.

With one last powerful push he closed his eyes and with a yell jumped up and landed flat on his knees and hands. He slowly looked up and smiled before something powerful lunged on him bringing him to his back. "You did it Boomie!"

Boomer laughed wrapping his arm around Bubbles and standing up as they both smiled to each other and looked out to the horizon as they stood atop one of the highest mountains close to Townsville.

Boomer looked to Bubbles and span her around in glee as she giggled. "Thank you Bubbles, I would have never done this without you."

Bubbles only shook her head before he lowered her to the ground and she poked him on the nose. "You could always do this, you just needed someone by your side was all." She said. Boomer gave a laugh as well and looked out to all the other mountains as Bubbles came to stand by him. "As long as I'm here, we can get through anything together, it's just a matter of time."

Boomer smiled to Bubbles as he stared at her. "I know Bubbles, I know we can." Boomer could feel himself getting that light feeling again and knew it was just something Bubbles was doing to him. She was bringing an effect on him he just knew he couldn't keep control of anymore and this was probably it.

'Boom...' Before she could finish she felt a pair of lips on hers and didn't even need to take a guess seeing as only one person was with her at this moment. A sensation began spreading through her body and she felt her arms wrapping around Boomer's neck. Boomer feeling her respond back felt that light feeling return as they began to slowly float into the night air enveloped in each others arms as the moon once again shined upon them.

* * *

They stayed like that for act least another minute, but even super beings need air and both pulled back breathing heavily. Boomer looked to Bubbles and was just shocked at her beauty, a stray piece of hair hanging across her face, glazed eyes slowly opening, lips shining for another kiss. He moved the stray hair behind her head and smiled, before realization dawned on him.

He just kissed Bubbles. His enemy/friend. He slowly began to float away as he ran his hand through his hair in panic. Bubbles shocked by his reaction came out of her state and reached for Boomer confused.

"B-Boomer?" Boomer looked to her and just knew he ruined their friendship right then and their. "I'm so sorry Bubbles." Not waiting for her words he streaked off and away from the only girl who took the time to get to know him, comfort him, and give him a reason.

Bubbles watched him go as a sense of sadness began to overwhelm her. What did she do? She had always had a small crush on Boomer and after that kiss she knew for sure that she was in love with him now. Just seeing him made her heart fly and touching him always brought a warmth to her that not even her sisters could bring.

Now seeing him leave, she could feel a part of her silently breaking.

"Don't go." She whispered as a stray tear cascaded down her soft face.

_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine_  
_ It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly_  
_ Welcome to the rhythm of the night_  
_ There's something in the air you can't deny_  
_ So let me know before I wave goodbye_

Boomer overlooked the city with a somber expression. It had been two weeks since his 'mistake' and he hadn't made any type of contact with her in so long. A suitcase lied beside his leg as he looked off in thought, this city had changed him in so many ways. He came to learn about hurt, pain, anger, and loneliness. Yet at the same time he was given hope, happiness, comfort, and love things he never would have expected to gain. He picked up the suitcase and turned around.

"No regrets." He whispered more to himself than to the air. He felt that familiar air take him but this time it wasn't as jovial as he thought and he was finding it hard to stay afloat. He moved forward off the building and began flying up into the air at a considerably slow pace as he began reaching the clouds. He tried to move forward but he only began going extremely slow which served to just anger his already saddened mood.

"Dangit! Fly already!" He growled as he gave one last push as if reaching for the stars above him before he abruptly started to go down, free falling down to the deadly earth below. He tried to stop himself and fly but found it to hard to do and it only served to quicken his falling body.

He looked up and for the second time in his life began flashing before his eyes but som_ething new came. He was kissing Bubbles, they were standing atop a building pronouncing their love, him proposing, her accepting, their marriage, their honeymoon, their children, their home. _

_Their undying love._

_He th_en saw them both in the meadow he saw earlier both laying in all white clothing as the wind blew softly across them. They both reached out hands but before they could touch Boomer felt her seemingly going away from him. He tried to reach for her but a dark hole appeared behind her and began absorbing her as he screamed out for her. He made the means to get up and go after her but he felt himself sinking into the ground. In desperation he tried to escape but couldn't as he reached out his hand.

_"Bubbles!"_

_"Bubbles!" _He heard himself yell in his mind after the girl who he just saw go away. _"I'm sorry, please I need you!" _He felt himself sink into the darkness, once again as his hand reached out for that which he could not gain.

Suddenly a glowing hand pulled at his hand and he felt himself slowly rising out as the once depressing darkness became brighter than it originally was. A voice began calling out to him and he slowly felt his eyes coming open.

_"Boomer! Boomer! _Boomie!"

Boomer opened his eyes and found himself still falling from right when he had the vision but a pair of arms were wrapped around his torso now. He looked down and was shocked to see a familiar mess of blonde hair.

"B-Bubbles?!" Bubbles looked up and Boomer soon regretted the look she held. Tear-stricken face, bloodshot eyes, and pale skin that was unheard of to the usual peppy and beautiful puff.

"Please don't do this Boomer, you can't do this!" She cried holding him tighter and Boomer noticed the ground was coming closer. People who were looking pointed up to the falling bodies and shrieked, called the police or turned away not wanting to see the bodies fall.

Boomer looked to Bubbles with a soft expression and patted her head. "I'm sorry Bubbles, I didn't mean to do this to you. It's just you showed me friendship that I thought I would never have which in turn created another feeling I just can't explain."

Bubbles wrapped her hands across Boomer's face with a smile and Boomer noticed something, even when crying she looked beautiful. They were not to from from falling and soon both connected in the last fiery kiss that they would ever experience. Words were conveyed that could not be spoken. Emotions were felt that neither knew they even had. Something was awaken that they thought lost.

* * *

The people closed their eyes not wanting to see the tragic death of the two lovers wrapped in each others arms and before they hit the pavement they turned away.

But their was no sound.

They began to slowly look over and policemen that arrived, grew an expression to match that of the people who watched the spectacle in front of them. Boomer floated straight up only a few inches from the ground, his head up as he was kissing Bubbles who still lied in the air as if she was floating down towards him.

It was a beauty no one could fully describe, looking at them made a few spectators think of a demon and an angel, others saw it as a falling star saved by a shooting star, but nothing could truly explain what the two who were the center of attention felt for one another.

Boomer began rising into the air as his arms wrapped around Bubbles waist and they both began to float into the air until they were both basked in the glow of the moon in each others arms.

Like they wanted to be.

* * *

Bubbles squeezed Boomer's hand as both stood on the building Boomer stood on not to long ago on. Since the incident 3 months ago they had been the talk of the city, their were words of hate, their were words of love, some didn't know what to say of their relationship.

The sisters and brothers of the two didn't come to accept it but came to a conclusion that they wouldn't be so easy to split apart so they let it go on until the bad blood between them faded into the wind.

"You don't have go Boomie." She leaned on his shoulder with her eyes closed and Boomer smiled at the words he knew Bubbles was accustomed to saying.

"I know but, I need to do this. Life is way to short to take it slow Bubbles and I have to make the most of it, just like you came to show me." He smiled raising Bubbles chin as she gave a small smile as well and they both exchanged another of their kisses that showed how much they loved each other.

When they released Boomer put his forehead against hers and sighed. "I love you Bubbles."

Bubbles once again felt that warmth Boomer was known for giving her spread through her body even more as she wanted to burst into the sky like a firework. "I love you to Boomer?"

Boomer kissed her forehead and moved to the edge of the building picking up his suitcase and sending a grin to Bubbles. "But before I go and hit the road. Tell me when...when can I see you again?" Bubbles looked up and laughed as she wiped her eyes that were close to being tear stung.

"Where we always meet, I'll always be their." With that Boomer gave a soft breath before flying off and into the horizon in a streak of blue. Bubbles watched him go and softly rubbed the ring on her finger as she smiled to herself.

"It won't be long."

* * *

**Demi: Hmm, that came out longer than the last one.**

_**Jace: Because in the last one you had it where Boomer was singing the song and you made a lot of mistakes in your vocab.**_

**Demi: Well that's one fic fixed, redone, and completed. We are currently working on Control just trying to figure out a way to redo it but keep certain parts.  
**

_**Jace: Hopefully it doesn't change as much as this one did. It went from forest, abuse, and love all the way to night, abuse, and love...with flying.  
**_

**Demi: Oh shut up and end this fic you, I've got a test tomorrow.**

_**Jace: T-T You don't have to be mean about it. Review and tell us what you think. If you read my boy Demi's other stories tell us which other ones you want edited. We've already got Control and Rowdyruff Chronicles on the list. **_

**Demi: Names BlackWinged DemiAngel just in case!  
**

_See you next time.  
_


End file.
